Clorox: Disinfectants are alwaaays with you!
by Juebi99
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke become shinigami yadda yadda yadda, read the first chapter and see if you interested. I don't do spoilers no more. M rated. Naruto x harem btw there will be lemons yaaaaay!


**Opm here. This is my second crossover and ima just come out and say it, I am concentrating on work and a my other story which as you would've guessed I am yet to finish, but I was watching porn– I mean Bleach and I was like shit... This is some good shit. Yeah so I started doing this story. Hope ya enjoy ittebayo.**

 **i.e godlike Naruto and Sasuke so don't get butthurt when they put hands on your fav character. But not Kon-sama tho. Nobody is beating Kon-sama in a fight, Kon-sama is the real MC!, Kon-sama is omnipotent!, Kon-sama is love!**

 **Pairings?**

 **Sasuke gets only one girl. Naruto x Harem (Bleach girls only). I'm taking only ten girls so review who ya want. Also Soifon's already in da harem so she's not pick-able.**

 **RukiaxSasuke**

 **All that Rukia got married to Renji shit is ridiculous imo.**

 **Also I might add about six other Naruto characters as shinigamis or hollows later in da story.**

 **Y'all decide but Ino and Shikamaru have to come. So pick six others, also Ino is a pick-able character for Naruto's harem, I really want to add her but I promised myself I'd only add one chick that I want and let y'all decide the rest.**

 **My lemon skills are shit but we must have lemons. Thaaaat muuust beee theeere.**

 **Updates?**

 **Lastly my pretties, I will not update as regularly as I'd like but I started this story so I must finish it.**

 **Mayuri: Subarashi!**

 **I just love when he says that.**

 **Begin!.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

There is a tale... My sister used to tell me about the world of the living. A world where beings called humans ruled all. A world without the power that ours had... A world with no power at all, save the few scrapes of it, here and there. But, this world hadn't always been so powerless, it once boasted of powerful men, demons and gods. The tale speaks about a ten tailed monster said to be stronger than anything ever seen in the land of men and spirits. The beast was defeated by two warriors... But at the cost of their lives.

It has been a thousand years since they died.

It has been only twenty years since they came.

My sister used to tell me about the legendary warriors with iron wills and immeasurable power.

I didn't expect to ever meet them, talk less of work with them!.

Sister was right... The legends are true... The warriors are overwhelming powerful. But... Their personalities aren't so legendary.

A blonde male figure laid atop a branch of a fig tree. If anyone saw the blonde they'd assume he was sleeping, but he wasn't. The blonde haired man was actually meditating. His breathing was calm and the raising of his chest followed the rhythm of a distant beating drum. The drums meant there was a festival somewhere in rukongai. Whenever the people celebrated, there was always dancing, and drumming went together with dancing always. The blonde figure hummed a tune that blended perfectly well with the distant beats of drums.

The blonde opened his ice blue eyes slowly and smiled as he gazed at the clear blue sky. There were no clouds out today, the man noted. With a sigh the blonde lazily raised his hand and caught the punch of a black haired woman, that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. He groaned in annoyance, and blocked a potential knee jab to the jaw with his free hand.

"I don't know why you don't wanna see me happy."

The blonde said to woman. She narrowed her eyes and pushed herself off the still lying man. She raised her leg above her head and slammed it into the man's gut with her descent.

Crack!

The branch of the tree snapped, and the blonde man was sent flying a few meters away, With a quick hand flip he was able to right himself and land on his feet. The blonde stared at the dark haired woman who had begun charging at him with bored eyes.

"What's your deal?, I just wanted to take a nap."

The woman didn't reply to the man's words and continued her charge. In a flash she was behind him, the man ducked under her knife slash.

Where did she get it from?

Again the woman didn't relent. The duo's movement became impossible for the normal eyes to follow. One was moving the aim to cut, the other was moving with the aim to not get cut. After a minute of nonstop striking and dodging, the two figures jumped away from each other.

"At least tell me why you're attacking me."

The blonde said, and again the woman remained silent. She readied herself for another charge.

"If you attack me without reason again... I'll hit you."

The blonde warned. And as he expected, the woman still came charging. The blonde made no attempt to move away. Accepting the invitation to strike him, the woman stabbed her and blade forward.

Clank!

The woman's eyes widened in shock, her blade had made contact with the blonde, but instead of blood... She got a broken dagger. There wasn't even a dent on him. The blonde's bigger hand wrapped around the wrist of her outstretched hand, and locked it in an iron grip.

"Didn't I tell you?."

The woman was filled with a sense of dread when the blonde smiled mischievously. With a quick movement of his hand he was able to spin the woman around, he twisted her hand and pushed her forward so she was bending over, and before the woman could ask what he was doing, he spanked her ass twice. Taking advantage of her shock, he let her go and began running with all his worth.

'5... 4... 3... 2... 1-'

"NARUTO I'LL KILL YOU!."

The blonde Uzumaki grinned at the words of the woman. She always bothered him when he was trying to have some alone time. It really confused him sometimes... Why did she bother him so much?. She was always eager to correct him or put him back in line. Like he needed that kinda attention... Well, he'd done something that would make her think twice before she tried to correct him again.

"Who knew you had such a bouncy ass Soifon!."

Naruto said audibly and with a smirk. The Uzumaki cackled evilly as Soifon screamed his name again. He knew it was only a matter of time before she caught him... Not because she was one of the fastest shinigami in the soul society, but because she was in 'angry woman mode'.

The Uzumaki jumped to the top of building and hopped to another, then continued his running from there."

Shinigami on the street stared at the blonde with confused looks. Naruto was smiling all the while. He wasn't surprised when the shinigamis began hiding at the sound of Soifon's angry screaming voice.

'I wonder who's district I'm in...'

"Naruto..."

The glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Soifon just few meters away from him.

"You've gotten faster Soifon."

"I'll show you exactly how fast!."

"Oh cmon, no need to get so mad... I only spanked you two times."

"You have no right to touch me there in public!."

"Right only Yoruichi d-"

"Don't mention her name!."

Soifon wasn't prepared for Naruto's moves, and in with a quick spin, Naruto took her off her feet with a round house kick and immediately restrained her hands with his.

"Why are you chasing me?."

Soifon narrowed her eyes at the somewhat serious blonde.

"You don't know do you?."

"Why else would I ask?."

Soifon looked away from him, and remained silent once more. The Uzumaki sighed. Why was she being so difficult today.

"If you tell me, I promise to do whatever it is I'm supposed to do."

"It's too late for that."

"What do you mean?."

"We were supposed to have a captain's meeting today!. You didn't show, so the head commander had to cancel it!."

"Oh... I totally forgot."

"I haven't heard that before..."

Naruto chuckled at Soifon's sarcasm and noted she had calmed down somewhat. Taking advantage of that, he let her go. Soifon quickly rolled out the embarrassing position Naruto had put her in causing Naruto to laugh.

"Well I guess I'll go to the old man and apologize."

Naruto sighed at the thought of having to face the head captain of the soul society. The old man was wise, but he had that temper of his... Naruto couldn't really understand why he got so angry for no reason.

"It's head commander to you!, ever since you came here, you've done nothing but disrespect the head commander and the gotei thirteen!."

"You sound like you don't like that I'm here Soifon."

"I don't!."

"Liiiiiaaaar!. Well I should go see what my squad is up to then."

Naruto began walking ahead but stopped as Soifon groaned audibly. Soifon had a hand pointed at one direction, and the other covering her face.

"Your squad is that way."

"Oh. See ya!."

Naruto waved at the shorter captain and in a burst of speed, he was out of sight completely.

'I have to get him to teach me to move that fast.'

Soifon thought to herself.

* * *

In a yellow flash, Naruto appeared in front of a small gate that led to his district. The Uzumaki contemplated running away since he could already sense the rietsu of his squad members and most of them seemed irritated. Especially that of his vice captain.

It had been roughly twenty years since Naruto came to the soul society. There were stories and rumors about him in the soul society, even before he died.

How did he die?.

Well it was during the fourth great ninja war. After his encounter with the sage of six paths, said sage's mother was somehow reborn.

Kaguya Otusuki was her name, if he could remember well.

Despite her beautiful appearance, the ancient rabbit goddess was a monster, she could easily switch dimensions that Obito could barely open. She had ash killing bones that literally turned whatever it hit into ashes. She also had close to an infinity of power... Oh and she was planning on destroying the world... Naruto couldn't have that, so teamed up with his teammates they were able to fight her and actually have the advantage. After two days of nonstop fighting, Sakura and Kakashi had long since gone out of the fight due to exhaustion, leaving only he and Sasuke. Using the last of thier power, they were able defeat and seal the goddess... But that was the last of their chakra... The last of it.

They knew thier fates and accepted it, without chakra, they were as good as dead. Using thier last few minutes to converse Sasuke was able to reflect on all that Naruto had gone through and how his actions must've affected the jinchuriki.

Telling him what Itachi wanted him to know, Naruto was left smiling even after his death, after hearing Sasuke mutter the words...

'I'm sorry.'

Naruto couldn't remember how they got into the soul society, but Sasuke seemed to know as he kept on rambling about a man dressed in black and white. Guessing this was the after life, Naruto and Sasuke were confused when everything around them was either crumbling or vibrating, as if it was under an invisible pressure.

That same day he had met the old man. Who told both of them to follow him away from the gates of the seireitei.

The old man explained what shinigamis were, how they had got here and that he was in charge here. He also said, that normally they wouldn't just be brought this close to the serietei, but because of their level of power, staying in rukongai would be very unsafe for the people residing there. He explained that rakungai was the place souls stayed and could stay permanently if they didn't have high enough rietsu to become shinigami. He had to also explain that over here, chakra was rietsu.

The old man seemed somewhat intrigued as he said that it was safe for Sasuke to go into some parts of the seireitei, but for Naruto... No shinigami, excluding himself, could stand in the Uzumaki's presence.

So for the first year Naruto and Sasuke had to train to control thier rietsu. Sasuke being the genius that he was able to do it faster than the old man expected. Naruto on the other hand found it close to impossible to control his power, the Uzumaki was about to give up, but the old man proposed an idea. Naruto had to use limiters. The regular ones had all gotten destroyed by his power the minute he used them. The old man had told him not to worry, that he'd find a way to control Naruto's power. About a week later he returned with a limiter formula that he said was made by the captain of the twelfth division. This particular limiter cut Naruto's rietsu to a twelfth of it's original level.

Finally done with rietsu control, the old man sent them to stay with a man called Ukitake Joshiro. Sasuke seemed to take a liking to gentle natured man, who taught them all they had to know about being shinigami. Ukitake taught them about, shinigami, quincies, hollows, the soul society, the living world, hueco mundo and hell. For Naruto it was boring as hell, but he knew it was essential, so he had to suck it up. Their education took them about six months or was it seven?. Naruto wasn't sure since Ukitake kept them locked indoors at all times. He and the old man were literally the only people they saw.

Next they were taken to an easy going and lazy man called Kyoraku Shunsui to learn about zanpakto; the weapons of shinigami. Kyoraku unlike Ukitake let them come out once in a while but he had Naruto wearing makeup, so his whiskers wouldn't be visible. Whiskered men tended to stand out a lot. The blonde didn't understand it at all, this was normal back home...

Yeah, it's perfectly normal to have whisker marks on your cheeks.

Sasuke warned him not to go around making friends, that they would undoubtedly leave this district, and if people noticed he was missing question would be asked. Sasuke continued and said it was obvious that they were being kept secret, and that they should just go along with it.

Sasuke found it easier to adapt to the new world they found themselves in. Naruto often saw him meditating, and he was calm most days. But there was a time he'd found Sasuke looking miserable and angry. He knew better than to approach the Uchiha then. After a while Sasuke had said he was just coming to terms with losing his clan's dojutsu.

Naruto had nodded understandingly. He too had lost something precious to him.

Sasuke once again found it easier than Naruto to progress in their training with the pink kimono wearing captain. Sasuke had already gotten a zanpakto and was training to unlock it's shikai, while Naruto was still learning the basics about sword combat. He was more accustomed to using dual kunais, so found it harder to shift to a single sword.

After much training and screaming from Kyoraku's vice captain to 'shut up about ramen and concentrate'. Naruto was able to find a fighting style that suited him, and ironically it was a zanjutsu the captain of the eight division knew very well. It was his fighting style after all...

When Naruto was done with his kenjutsu training, as he preferred to call it. He began his shikai training. Sasuke had long since unlocked his shikai and had left before him to train on his kido with a man called Aizen Sousuke.

Surprisingly Naruto didn't find his shikai training difficult, since it mostly involved meditating, and he was used to doing that. Kyoraku was thrilled at his contentment with sitting down and doing nothing, it gave him the chance to sit down and do nothing too.

It wasn't too long after Naruto started the training, that his shikai manifested, and as expected he got two zanpaktos instead of the regular one.

Feeling excited and eager to see what they could do, Naruto swung the two blades.

Safe to say things didn't go as smoothly as they did before. The head captain had to be invited as Naruto's zanpakto almost completely incinerated half of the eight division.

The golden flames of his zanpakto reminded him of his old friend...

It destroyed everything it touched.

At the time, Naruto had been scared, happy and amazed all at once. He had finally found a way to channel the outrageously large amount of rietsu he had into something. What was left was to learn how to control his flames so he wouldn't accidentally kill people when he fought.

Again Naruto had to leave the seireitei. He trained for just a month, and he was able to fully control and understand his shikai. The old man had instructed him to use his shikai less in combat as it was a very dangerous power. On the last day of the month, the old man asked Naruto to have a friendly spar with him. Naruto readily agreed to do it, he was quite excited to see how powerful the captain commander was. As expected the blonde got his ass handed to him, and the old man wasn't even using his shikai or fighting seriously. Naruto had looked dissapointed at his total loss to the old man. The head captain had explained that though he was powerful, he still lacked the experience and still hadn't worked with his new partner long enough to be as strong as any captain. He also said he was a thousand years too early to even be a match for him. Naruto had taken the revelation hard, but pushed his disappointment aside and asked the old man why both thier zanpaktos had glowed whenever they touched each other. The head captain hadn't given him an answer at first, but after a few minutes of silence, he said the zanpaktos were taunting each other, because Naruto's had the potential to take the title of his as the strongest fire based zanpakto.

Naruto had smiled a big cocky smile. And he knew the old man was already regretting what he revealed, when he did.

Naruto was to train on his kido next but the old man told him not to bother. With a wild rietsu like his... He would never be able to learn any form of kido. So Naruto despite his complaints was pushed a class ahead.

Shunpo, was the next thing he was to learn. Finding out that Sasuke just started his shunpo training had made the Uzumaki somewhat happy.

Their trainer was a petite black haired girl. Naruto didn't mean to disrespect her, but he couldn't stop himself from making jokes about her height, Sasuke didn't mean to either but he eventually joined in laughing at their newest teacher.

And so began the weird relationship he had with Soifon. She always yelled and attacked him, and he always teased her for it.

Naruto and Sasuke were natural speedsters so learning shunpo was like learning how tie your shoe laces at forty-two. This surprised Soifon and she often said they were progressing too fast (no pun intended). By then end of thier training, she wasn't sure if she was even faster than them anymore.

Finally they went for medical testing. Naruto was certain he was in love, the captain of the fourth division was just too pretty and kind. He had promptly asked her to marry him, but she politely turned him down. Naruto was devasted and didn't say dattebayo for a week.

They went for medical check ups for about three weeks and sparred with Kyoraku and a crazy guy called Zaraki Kenpachi for almost a year.

They had successfully become shinigamis after four years of training.

Then one day the head captain called them to his quarters. He instructed both ex ninjas to get thier things ready for a trip.

For ten years, Naruto and Sasuke were to live in Hueco Mundo. Ukitake and Kyoraku had tried to convince the head captain to change his mind about sending the two teens to the world of hollows. But the man's mind was made up.

Not sure why they had to go to hueco mundo, Naruto and Sasuke still did as they were told.

After ten years they were to return. A lot of things had changed, they had become stronger... Far stronger than they were before. They had improved thier speed, rietsu control, and sword combat skills. And most notably they had gotten thier Bankai.

During their stay, the atmosphere of the place had changed Naruto and Sasuke's appearance slightly. They got a taller, and were around six feet tall. Naruto's canines became more pronounced and his eyes got slightly narrow and it's oceanic blueness was replaced with an icy blue. Sasuke's hair grew a little bit longer and his skin looked even paler than before, not as pale as Sai's but close.

When the duo returned, they were surprised to find out that three captains had defected and Aizen Sousuke was one of them. Naruto thought Sasuke would be concerned since Aizen was his sensei for a period of time, but instead the Uchiha shrugged and said the man always gave him the creeps. They were also told of a substitute shinigami who fought and defeated two captains.

Naruto didn't know what a substitute shinigami was, but this guy sounded badass.

Almost as soon as they unpacked they were ordered this to report to the head captain's quarters. He told them that they were going to be captains of two of the three free squads. Sasuke was surprised and asked how it was possible to just make them leaders so soon. The man waved off their concerns and told them all they had to do was defeat a captain or show power on the level of a captain's. He didn't say it but this would be the only way for them to become captains since nobody except he knew and trusted them enough to nominate them, maybe Kyoraku and Ukitake did, but maybe wasn't good enough.

The entire seireitei gathered to see who the new nominees for captain were. Since most of the captains were either injured, busy, sick or betrayers, only the head captain, Kyoraku and Soifon were available. So instead of making them fight captains or getting voted in, they took on all the vice captains. Some were not available so they were replaced by powerful third and fourth seats like, Ikaku Madarame and Yumichika.

Sasuke had promptly refused to fight, saying that he wouldn't use his power on shinigami on this level of power. The vice captains took it as an insult and Ikaku launched himself at Sasuke, aiming to teach him a lesson. But unfortunately... Or rather fortunately, Naruto was quicker. The Uzumaki almost completely shattered the bald man's rib cage with a single punch. Ikaku was out of the fight earlier than he bargained for. Naruto explained that he saved Ikaku's life and that Sasuke would've killed him by mistake had he not intervened.

With a hungry and excited foxy grin, Naruto demanded that all the vice captains present be his opponents alone. The head captain was curious to see Naruto's power, so he agreed, but was soon disappointed as Naruto didn't bother using his shikai, talk less his bankai. The blonde beat all the vice captains exempting the women, to an inch of thier lives, with just his fists and sheathed zanpakto's. The female vice captains got it easier as the Uzumaki just unarmed them.

Sasuke left with the head captain to get tested in a different way, in a place called Mugen. Naruto soon regretted not being a pumpous dick, as he would've fought the head captain if he was.

After a week the two ex shinobis were named captains of the fifth and third squad. Naruto was taking the former squad of Aizen Sosuke, while Sasuke took the squad of ex captain, Gin Ichimaru.

It was hard at first winning their trust and respect, but after a few beatings, they started responding positively.

Yeah...

Naruto was lost in his memories of the past and didn't notice the comical red eyed figure standing on a building above him. With a jump, the figure descended and pounded the blonde's head into the ground with it's fists.

Naruto had no idea where that came from, but he knew exactly what hit him. The whiskered blonde groaned in pain and struggled to push himself up.

"Naruto you baka! you stood the head captain up!, you're ruining the reputation of the fifth squad!. What kind of captain are you?!."

Naruto looked down at his small, black haired and cute vice captain.

"Ow ow ow... That hurt Momo."

The black haired woman folded her arms under her breasts and huffed.

"Serves you right taicho."

"But what did I do?."

"You didn't show up for the captain's meeting!."

"What?, the meeting just got cancelled now... How does news travel so fast?."

Naruto stroked his imaginary beard in thought. The Uzumaki then patted Hinamori on the head lightly. The black haired girl looked up at him with confused eyes. Naruto just smiled at her.

"You look cute, as usual."

The vice captain of the fifth squad looked away with a blush, muttering something about her stupid captain. Naruto pushed the gate of his district open. The sound of the opening gate got Momo's attention and she quickly followed after her captain who was already going in.

"So why is everybody gathered?, normally they are scattered all around the place."

"Well it's because everyone is helping to fix the broken roof."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinamori's words. The Uzumaki picked his ears and said,

"Broken roof?."

Hinamori nodded her head, but had to swat Naruto's hand, when it began roaming to his nose.

"Yes. Captain Kenpachi dropped by looking for you after you left for the meeting that you chose not to attend."

"I forgot."

Naruto raised a finger as he said.

"I haven't heard that before..."

Naruto clenched his fist with a smirk.

"So Zaraki was the one that wrecked the roof... I might have to visit him and show him the errors of his ways."

Hinamori sighed at her captain's words. He was always quick to jump into a fight, and no one loved fighting more than captain Kenpachi.

Hinamori followed her captain into his quarters, where all the members of thier squad were gathered. She noticed that Naruto was smiling as he watched them work together to fix the broken roof. She knew her blonde captain may be a dummy sometimes, but he was still an amazing teacher and a great friend to all of them. He encouraged teamwork above all things, he said working with your friends makes you ten times as powerful as you are working alone. That didn't mean that her captain didn't encourage individual training... Far from it. He made it his business to oversee all thier trainings, and being the powerful man that he was... He worked them to the bone. He didn't know how to use kido, since his rietsu was too hard to control, so he couldn't help with kido training, so he put all his attention and time into thier sword combat and shunpo, while she handled the kido training. She wasn't sure if it was true, but rumor had it that Naruto was the fastest captain the seireitei had ever seen. Rumor also had it that he has more rietsu than the head captain himself. Hinamori didn't know if she should believe it... Sometimes she found it hard to believe he was this strong... After seeing how gentle and kind he could be to one of his own, she couldn't even imagine Naruto being as powerful as people said he was.

"TAICHO!."

Hinamori was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her fellow squad members screaming voice. The way they sounded, she knew exactly what they were planning on doing... Captain Naruto must've known too, since he was currently hiding behind her smaller form. Hinamori glared at her friends and fellow squad members, making them think twice about doing what they were planning on doing.

"Don't attack the captain. We're better than that, and he knows that he made a very big mistake today and he's willing to correct it. Also the head captain is already going to hurt him, so what's the point?."

Naruto's threw himself to the ground and started crying comical tears when Hinamori finished speaking. She was right. The old man was going to kill him. He might as well commit suicide now...

But Hinamori wasn't done speaking.

"And you know... Naruto-taicho is going to meet with the head captain right now.

Naruto's head snapped up once Hinamori spoke. The Uzumaki stared at her and his squad with pleading eyes.

"Right. Now."

Naruto reluctantly picked himself up and made for the exit, he turned back once again and sent pleading glances to his squad, but they all shook thier head at him. Naruto grabbed the door knob and was about to twist the lock of the door open, but the door slammed into his face and threw him away, before he could.

"Naruto... What are you doing?."

Naruto shook the stars out of his head and looked up from his sitted position. One thing was for sure, the door hadn't done that on purpose. But Naruto was willing to bet that this guy had.

Standing in front of the entrance of Naruto's quarters was a spikey white haired and green eyed boy, who was dressed in the captain traditional robes and carried a sword that was almost his entire length behind his back. Standing next to him was a busty woman, with orange blonde wavy hair and brown sparkly eyes. She was dressed in the regular shinigami garb with an armband wrapped around her upper arm, which meant she was a vice captain. She customized her look a bit, by wearing a pink colored scarf and a golden necklace that was mostly lost inbetween her ample breasts. Despite her sizeable assets, she had a somewhat slender frame, and creamy white skin. Naruto had to admit she was hot, with a capital H. Disregarding her amazing body, she was still very beautiful. The beauty spot just under her lip made her more attractive than should be legally allowed. She was Rangiku Matsumoto the vice captain of the tenth squad, and the boy standing next to her was Hitsugaya Toshiro, the captain of said squad.

Naruto groggily got up from the ground and sent Toshiro an angry glance.

"I should ask you. You kicked the door in my face!."

Toshiro folded his hands and returned Naruto's stare, with an uncaring one.

"So what?."

The white haired boy said. Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance. This kid always found a way to upset him. Naruto sighed as he knew why the kid was here.

"Well as you can see, I'm not having sex with Momo, you can leave now."

Hitsugaya and Momo's faces turned scarlet as soon as the words left Naruto's lips. Rangiku blushed slightly but was tempted to laugh, like most of the men present were already."

Naruto chuckled, then shrugged as he continued.

"Hell, we all know the gaki has a crush on Momo, that's why he's always coming here to 'check on her'. It ain't hard to ask a lady out gaki, you just need to get a girl and grow a pair."

Naruto said with a foxy smile. The Uzumaki made a bow as he squad applauded him and threw him roses.

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend captain?!."

One of Naruto's squad members said. The Uzumaki shook his head in an exaggerated and over dramatic sadness.

"Oh but I found the perfect woman for me... Her name is Unohana Retsu, you might know her. Sadly my students... She rejected me, I carry the grief till this day. All I wanted was her love, but she didn't want mine, oh the heart ache... But luckily I was able to find someone who would love me back, and she's right here. I love you Momo!."

Naruto lowered himself to a knee, in front of the blushing lieutenant, with a rose in his outstretched hand.

"Here is a token of my love."

The shinigami of the fifth division applauded and whistled at the Uzumaki's display.

"Naruto..."

The entire room fell into silence at the sound of Toshiro's dangerously calm voice. The temperature began dropping rapidly. It soon felt like it was winter already.

Naruto smiled and rose back to his full length. The Uzumaki's smile turned to a full blown grin, when he noticed that Toshiro had unsheathed his zanpakto.

"You seriously want to fight me... Gaki?."

The temperature of the half of the room Naruto was standing in rose up, and it felt like they were standing next to a massive bonfire.

Naruto grabbed the handle of both his zanpakto. His rietsu spiked and Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

 **"Shōkyaku: Jū–"**

"Naruto."

Naruto paused in his words, and look up at the person who had interrupted his shikai release. Standing on the ceiling was an onyx haired teen, dressed in a sleeves captain jacket and the regular shinigami garb, although his pants weren't the usual baggy type, it was the regular sized shinobi pants with bandages tied on both ends, and instead of the usual straw sandals he wore the 'soundless' shinobi sandals just like Naruto. The man standing on the ceiling was no other than Sasuke Uchiha his friend.

Naruto noticed that everyone seemed more silent and tense since Sasuke had announced his presence.

Sasuke Uchiha was a man that many people in the soul society feared mentioning, talk less of facing. The reasons shinigami feared the Uchiha were many. One reason was because he faced the head captain, during his captain exam, and survived. Scarier... he came back uninjured.

Sasuke was also feared because he of his zanpakto. Most believe that they were just rumors... But, it is said that Sasuke's zanpakto is the worst nightmare of any shinigami. No one was sure what it's power was but even Zaraki Kenpachi seemed not too keen on fighting the onyx haired captain.

There was also the time the young captain trained with the second squad. The Uchiha had fought the entire squad, excluding captain Soifon, and beat them all without using his zanpakto or kido. The second squad was well known for their prowess in hand to hand combat, but the young captain was on a whole other level.

Lastly, he didn't speak to anyone except for captains and his only exception is his vice captain, Kira.

"Oh, Sasuke. What are you doing here?."

Sasuke let himself drop from the ceiling, but before he could land he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"You were going to release your zanpakto." Sasuke said in a calm voice, yet it sounded dangerous to others in the room, except the two other captains.

"Meh... The gaki can handle a little fire." Naruto said with a grin. He knew now Sasuke was here, he wouldn't let him have some fun with Toshiro.

The shinigami in the room whispered when they saw Toshiro sheath his zanpakto. They hadn't realized when he drew his weapon, but that meant he was ready to fight their captain. Sasuke's voice drew them back to the two other captains.

"Little?. We both know how dangerous your zanpakto can be." Sasuke folded his arms as he said.

"Well ya know it depends on how I'm feelin'~" Naruto said in a sing song voice. The Uzumaki pushed his blades back into thier cases, and walked past Sasuke. Naruto patted Hinamori's head, and grinned as Toshiro's eyes twitched a little.

"What brings you Sasuke?." Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer him at first and walked towards the exit of the building.

"We'll talk outside, this doesn't concern your squad. Captain Toshiro you can bring your lieutenant with you." Sasuke said then sent a brief glance to Rangiku, before he walked out.

Rangiku had to admit, when he stared at her, she wanted to be somewhere else. His eyes said nothing, which was strange since she could guess what men were thinking about her, just from looking at their eyes. It was regularly the same thing... Desire. In the case of her captain, it was mostly disappointment, and for Naruto, it was indifference. The split second Sasuke stared at her felt longer than it was, and still she was unable to make out what he was feeling.

Naruto followed Sasuke out the door, and so did the members of squad ten.

When they got outside Sasuke stopped. Naruto guessed that Sasuke just wanted to act professional, seeing as his squad could still hear them perfectly from here.

The Uchiha turned around and faced the two captains and vice captain behind him.

"We have a mission." Sasuke said in a professional voice, as usual. The Uchiha took account of Rangiku's nervousness before he continued. "For now I and Naruto will go ahead. Captain Hitsugaya, you and your lieutenant are to join us later on, approximately in two weeks. This are orders straight from head captain Genrysai Yammamoto-sama, himself."

Naruto put his hands behind his head before he spoke. "What's the mission?." Naruto questioned.

"We've had an increased rate of hollow attacks in the living world. The head captain feels this should be given some attention, since we know Aizen could strike at any time." Sasuke said. The Uchiha regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. Hitsugaya balled his fist when he had said the traitor's name, Sasuke knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Is there any chance that we can join you two there quicker?."

Sasuke had to sigh. This kid's anger so easily got the better of him. He knew he was no match for Aizen, but still seemed eager to challenge the ex captain. Sasuke's expression didn't change, even though he felt somewhat moved by the hope in the white haired captain's eyes.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly. The Uchiha watched as the light of hope faded from Toshiro's eyes. He didn't fail to notice the look of happiness in Rangiku's as well, though he wasn't sure what it meant. "You are to stay three weeks before joining with us. The order is to wait three weeks, not a day later or earlier, captain."

"Fine." Toshiro said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "Let's go Matsumoto." Toshiro was a bit surprised as Rangiku moved more eagerly than usual. He chalked it up as her trying to look obedient, since they were in the presence of his fellow captains. Little did he know that it was because the strawberry blonde haired woman wanted to be anywhere but here.

After the two captains had left, Sasuke motioned Naruto to follow him. Naruto guessed it was because he really didn't want anyone else to hear what he was saying now. Sasuke spoke when he thought they had walked far enough.

"You shouldn't be so quick to draw your blade on your fellow captain dobe... The face the gaki made was funny though." Sasuke said with a small smile.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke was always doing this... In front of other people, he was cold and professional, but when it was just them, he was like his younger self. There were some other people Sasuke felt comfortable being himself around, like Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana and Soifon. Just like him, Sasuke had made bonds with these people that helped them become shinigami and understand how life worked here. Naruto knew Sasuke had a bond with the old man too, but out of respect he talked to him professionally, as it was what was expected.

"I was only bluffing them teme."

Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

An orange haired teen stood across from a spiderlike monster with a white mask. The orange haired youth narrowed his eyes at the masked monster that he had confirmed to be a hollow. The boy seemed to disappear from sight and as soon as he did, a pained scream was heard. Blood sprayed on the walls and the lifeless body of the hollow, slumped to the ground and it disappeared a second later.

The teen stood at his full length and rested his gaint sword on his shoulder. It had to be at least his length, and it's shape was a strange one, it resembled a knife more than an actual sword.

"Damn these hollows, I haven't even done my homework yet."

The teen said with a yawn. He made his way to an alley that lead to his house. That's the reason he'd gone after the hollow, normally he'd leave to his friends since they were more than eager to assist him in his job as a substitute shinigami.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, right?."

The orange haired teen confirmed as the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice that called his name. Standing just a few meters behind him was a figure who was dressed in a hoodie, so Ichigo couldn't make out his face. The man was exactly his height and for some reason Ichigo felt like he was familiar. The wielder of zangetsu was about to ask how the mysterious figure knew his name, but the man spoke before he could.

"Spikey orange hair, brown eyes and an enormous zanpakto... Please be strong!."

The figure said with an excited grin, that reminded Ichigo of a certain spikey haired captain. Ichigo stiffened when he noticed the man had disappeared, his eyes darted around to different corners that the man might be hiding in. He didn't expect him to come from above. Ichigo used his broad zanpakto to block a drop kick from the mysterious man, he was surprised at the strength of the kick. If he hadn't used both hands, things would've ended badly.

"Show me your bankai."

Ichigo pushed the man off his sword and used his shunpo to make some distance between them.

Who the hell was this guy?. And how did he know him?.

"Oh Ichigo~"

Ichigo was left surprised once again at the sound of the man's voice just inches behind him. On reflex the substitute shinigami spun around and released a swing with it.

Clank!

"You're not going anywhere Ichigo~"

The Kurosaki was now lost for words. He had seen something similar happen with a man from the soul society, but this was just insane. This man, whoever he was had just blocked his zapankto with his pinky.

"Who the hell are you?!."

"I'm a friend, don't worry. You're strong Kurosaki, but not as strong as I want you to be now... Use your bankai so we can have a real battle."

"I'm not going to do what you want just cuz you asked me!, who the hell are you anyway?."

"Ah, unfortunate... Oh well, I'll get my to chance later... Later, strawberry."

The hooded man said and disappeared out of sight before Ichigo could ask him what he meant.

"Tch..."

Ichigo decided to just retire for now, tomorrow he could ask questions about the stranger he just met.

* * *

Ichigo yawned and rubbed his eyes, entering his class. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, after fighting hollows and his encounter with the hooded stranger, he got home to a mountain of homework. He had barely gotten two hours of sleep.

Ichigo noticed Rukia sitting in her usual sit. She always got to school before him, he didn't know how. They literally came from the same house, yet Rukia always seemed to be a step ahead, not just in punctuality, but in most things in general.

"Hey Ichigo!."

Ichigo absentmindedly kicked his leaping friend Kego, in the face. He always did this every morning, Ichigo was surprised that a kick was all it took today.

Grumbling to himself about annoyances in the morning and night, Ichigo sat down next to Rukia and did his best to ignore the overly polite answers she was giving a fellow student. How she even thought this way of talking was normal was beyond him.

The orange haired teen searched around the class for the remainder of the rescue Rukia team and noted that they were not in class. It was unlike Inoue to be late, but he wasn't too worried since he knew his fellow orange haired student could take care of herself.

Almost as soon as he had thought of them his three friends walked into the classroom. Inoue had already started waving happily at him while Chad conversed with Kego about something Ichigo was sure wasn't worth talking about. Ishida like his usual self went straight to his seat and sat down, calmly waiting for the teacher to arrive, which would be in two minutes or so.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!."

Orihime said with a sweet smile. She had stayed home and couple of minutes longer so she could make a special meal, she was sure Kurosaki-kun would love to share with her.

"Hey Inoue."

Orihime wasn't sure whether to ask him if she wanted some of her lunch now or maybe during lunch break. She was still considering what to do, but stopped when she noticed the chattering of her classmates had ceased.

Ichigo recognised the shortly cut black haired man that entered the room as one of their teachers but he couldn't make out who the boys that were following him were. He knew he was bad with faces, but he was sure if these guys were in his classmates he'd remember them.

Standing next to the teacher were two boys. One blonde and the other black haired, the black haired teen was about Ichigo's height and had a spikey duck shaped hair, with two long bangs framing his cheeks, strangely it looked cool. His eyes were charcoal black, the exact opposite of his pale white skin. He wore a serious expression but also seemed relaxed and calm at the same time.

The other teen was the same height as the first, he had shorter spikey blonde hair that looked almost golden colored. He had ice blue eyes and his skin was tanned to perfection. On each cheek he had whisker-like marks that made him look like a fox, especially with the toothy grin on his face.

Both were dressed in the school's uniform, although onyx haired teen kept the jacket while the blonde didn't.

"We have two new transfer students joining this class. I'll let them introduce themselves."

The teacher said and motioned Naruto and Sasuke to speak. Sasuke stepped forward first, The Uchiha surveyed the class and was able to easily pick out the substitute shinigami and his team. As he expected, Ichigo's rietsu reserves were extraordinary, he didn't know how a kid this young and obviously inexperienced could handle the this much power, it was like he was staring at Kenpachi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm seventeen years old and I'm an orphan."

Sasuke noticed the looks of interest he was getting from the girls multiply, and it annoyed him. Girls hadn't changed at all.

Naruto stepped forward and waved at his new classmates.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm seventeen I'm an orphan too, I and Sasuke share a house here in karakura."

The teacher nodded and told them to take a free seat in the back. Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the seat and could tell by the whispers that everyone was talking about them. Naruto waved at the orange haired teen that was staring out the window with an irritated look.

"Hey strawberry."

Ichigo snapped out his thoughts and stared at Naruto's walking form with wide eyes. It was him... He was the one that attacked him last night.

'What the hell is this guy following me around for?.' Ichigo wondered.

Naruto and Sasuke took thier seats and thier first day in school had officially begun.

* * *

It was lunch break and Inoue couldn't find Ichigo anywhere, Tatsuki had told her to forget about him and just have lunch, but she strongly refused, she made this special lunch for him and she wanted to at least ask him if he wanted some of it first. Orihime and her best friend Tatsuki decided to split up and search for the orange haired teen.

As luck would have it, she found him first but he was already in company of Rukia, Chad and Ishida. She wondered what they were talking about and noticed they were moving towards the two new transfer students, curious to find out what it was all about, Orihime ran to her friends.

"Kurosaki-kun!, what are you guys doing?." Orihime asked in a polite voice.

Ichigo didn't spare her a glance, he narrowed his eyes at the two new transfer students before he spoke.

"That guy, the blonde one, he attacked me last night."

Orihime raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Attacked you?..."

Ichigo nodded and motioned her to follow them.

"Yeah, he blocked zangetsu with a finger..."

Now Orihime was worried. This might mean the transfer students were dangerous and out to get Kurosaki-kun, and from what he said, they were obviously very powerful. Especially the blonde, he made her feel...

The group reached the bench were Naruto and Sasuke were sitted, the former was laughing at something his friend said. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading and he wasn't surprised at who he saw standing in front of him. Knowing why they were standing here, he went straight to the point.

"Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, fifth seat, Kuchiki Rukia and friends. I know why you're here."

Ichigo and his team were now more than cautious about these guys, how did they know who they were?.

"I'm not surprised you don't know us, afterall when you came to the soul society we were away training, and when we returned we didn't have the opportunity to meet each other, though I am surprised you don't recognize our names Kuchiki." Sasuke said and dropped his book, he also noticed Naruto had stopped laughing and was staring at Inoue with a hungry grin. "I am the captain of the third squad and Naruto's the new captain of the fifth division."

Rukia's eyes widened now. She didn't know how she didn't recognise those names... These two were captains and the fastest shinigami to become captains in history... It surprised her more that it was the head captain himself that appointed them as captains. That meant one thing... These two were unbelievably powerful.

"S-sorry Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, forgive me."

"Ah no need to be so formal Rukia-chan!." Naruto said with a smile.

These two were captains?. They had just gotten back from the soul society and Ichigo never saw these two. How could they just turn out to be captains?

"This is bullshit!." Ichigo shouted, the amused stare Naruto was giving him, annoyed him to no end. "You attacked me yesterday!." Ichigo pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto, the Uzumaki's smile just got wider.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by the substitute shinigami's words. They had just arrived yesterday, they dropped by at Urahara Kisuke's to get a gigai for himself, Naruto had one specially made for himself so he didn't need another. After that they went to purchase a house that they'd be staying in until the mission was over. The last few hours they had was spent on rearranging the furniture to thier liking, so Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto had found time to attack the substitute shinigami, unless Naruto went out while he was he was asleep.

"Ichigo!, don't speak to him like that, Naruto-sa-"

Naruto waved Rukia to stop. The Uzumaki stood up from the bench he was sitting on

"It's alright Rukia-chan, strawberry's just talkin'." Naruto said with a smirk. "But you should know something strawberry...", Naruto smiled a wolfish smile, "I'm the crazy kinda guy who let's people he wants to fight talk down on him!."

Sasuke's eyes glanced at the five students standing in front of him. He studied thier reactions to Naruto's words and it was no surprise, that they were left intimidated. The captain also noticed something...

"Naruto, you're leaking rietsu." Sasuke said.

Hearing what Sasuke said, Naruto had to calm down. The former member of team Kakashi sighed and scratched his head in slight embarasment.

"I had no idea, thank kami it was only a tiny bit.", Naruto said with a big smile, he waved at Inoue as if he was just noticing her. Wondering about something only he would see as a priority, Naruto walked up to her, he slouched forward so his face was only a few inches from her's.

"You're really cute and sexy!, do you have a boyfriend?."

The Karakura team gasped while Sasuke facepalmed. Why Naruto had asked that question?, he didn't know and he was sure nobody wanted to know what Naruto was thinking of asking next.

Orihime strangely was trembling, she had come across many powerful men in her short life, Kurosaki-kun included. Even the physically intimidating types like Zaraki Kenpachi and the calm yet fierce dangerous types like Kuchiki Byakuya, she had met them and she was never afraid of them, but... This man, even with the kind smile on his face, he still looked like a devil in her eyes. Despite herself, she wished she had never searched for Kurosaki-kun, or even made lunch for him in the first place, if she hadn't... Then she wouldn't have to stand in front of this man.

It had been about a minute since Naruto asked Orihime whether she had a boyfriend, and she still hadn't answered. Now everyone was getting worried, the expert eyes of Naruto and Sasuke were able to pick up the fear she was desperately trying to hide in her eyes. The former jinchuriki was confused by it, he was sure he hadn't released too much rietsu, it was nothing enough to make her look this way.

Why is she looking at me like that?

Naruto's eyes widened briefly, the Uzumaki smiled and patted Inoue on her head, and orange haired girl seemed to relax and her previous look of fear disappeared.

"Who knew you were that sharp?, so you felt her neh?." Naruto said.

The blonde took his hand back from her head, and casually walked away from his fellow students. Sasuke followed after the Uzumaki, and sent Orihime a brief glance as he did.

"What was that all about?." Ichigo asked Orihime.

The big breasted girl tried her best to laugh it off, but the memory of what she felt coming from Naruto left her speechless. She just shook her head and left.

"Orihime...", Uryu said.

The quincy stared at his friend's disappearing figure with worried eyes. Whatever that man meant, whatever Orihime had felt, it must have been horrible. It must be because he'd never seen her so shaken up before.

* * *

"I'm home."

Ichigo announced as he entered his house. From the quietness of the house he knew his father was busy with a patient, so his sisters, Yuzu and Karin must be busy as well. Not wanting to disturb their work, Ichigo said nothing else and headed straight to his room.

Getting up the stairs he could already hear the muffled voices of Rukia and Kon, as usual they were being loud. It was a wonder how his family hadn't realized that the shinigami had been living with them for so long, or maybe they just assumed they were ghosts being their usual noisy selves.

Ichigo unlocked his door and walked into his room, and found Rukia stomping on Kon's cotton filled head. Most likely the stuffed lion had done or said something perverted. This was a usual sight that he had gotten used to for the past one month. As much as he would like to let Kon suffer, he had something to ask Rukia, something she had refused to speak about in school.

"Rukia..."

Just saying her name was enough to send the message across. Knowing what he wanted to talk about, Rukia made herself comfortable on his chair while he sat down on his strangely quincy designed bed sheet dressed bed.

Rukia took a breathe before she began speaking, she had to make her points very clear to Ichigo.

"Ichigo as you know, those men are captains, they are the replacements of Aizen and Gin. But you must be wondering why you haven't seen them, until now... It's because they have been in hueco mundo." Rukia said.

"Hueco mundo..." Ichigo repeated slowly.

The young man was understandably taken aback by the revelation. Why- no, what were shinigami doing in hueco mundo?, wasn't that where Aizen left off to?, if so then were they one of his subordinates?.

"Some say it's luck, but I am certain that Aizen had it all planned... His escape that is, he left for hueco mundo around the same time Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama were to return.", Rukia raised her fist to her lower lip and her eyes got a little more serious. "If Aizen had left months before their return, he would've undoubtedly crossed paths with Naruto-sama... I'm sure Naruto-sama would've killed him and all the other traitors along with him had that been the case."

Ichigo was surprised because of two things, one, the fact that Aizen seemed to be scared of someone and two, because Rukia sounded more confident in her words than he'd seen before. Aizen was a monster in combat and even with his bankai, he was as threatening as a fly to the brown haired criminal. To believe there was someone out there who could prove a threat to someone on Aizen's level...

"They returned from hueco mundo about, three months since you left the soul society, it's been a month since I arrived here, so I am sure when I say, those two captains are completely out of your league. I didn't meet them in person, since nee-sama never let me leave the compound but I heard that Naruto-sama beat all the vice captains on his own without drawing his zanpakto and like you, Naruto-sama can't use kido, so as you would imagine, it was pure physical power he used to win. Sasuke-sama, to prove that the squad two military force was slacking off, beat every single one of them, without using his zanpakto, kido or shunpo. Neither sustained any injuries at all after their battles and they ended it in less than two minutes.", Rukia said.

Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't be more surprised and impressed than he was today. If what Rukia heard was accurate, then there was no arguing it, these guys were monsters.

"Geez these guy's sound intense, nee-san... Where did you meet them, Ichigo?, Ichigo... Ichigo... Oi Ichigo!, answer me you dumbass!." Kon said.

Ichigo's eyes twitched at the stuffed animal's words.

"Shut up!."

A kick to Kon's face from Ichigo, sent it bouncing around the room. Ichigo made an irritated sound then awkwardly threw his upper half to his bed.

"He said he wants to fight me Rukia... And even though I'm not in my shinigami form, I can feel zangetsu's rietsu pulsing in excitement, he wants to fight that man too." Ichigo said with a distant look.

He couldn't explain it either, but for some reason, just like when he and Urahara were trying to find the trigger for getsuga tensho, he felt that same excitement... An almost uncontrollable desire to cut.

"You can't fight him.", Rukia said firmly. "Captain Naruto's zanpakto is too dangerous..."

 _Flashback._

 _During the afternoon it was always quiet, or maybe it was just her imagination. In the morning nee-sama was always busy preparing for the day and she derived a small amount of contentment from listening to him go about with his morning rituals. Renji sometimes came over, with the excuse that he wanted to perform his duty as a the vice captain of the sixth squad to full effect (leaving for the squad meeting at the same time as his captain.), they had breakfast together on those days._

 _At night nee-sama returned, she enjoyed his company and they always ate together. Sometimes he told her about what was happening around the soul society, but not too much so she'd not be tempted to assume her old role as an active shinigami, she hadn't completely restored her powers, so it was for the best._

 _Rukia sat one of the benches in the Kuchiki compound, it gave her a good sight of the beautiful colored catfish pond, that was partially shaded by the branches and leaves of the three sakura trees next to it._

 _Rukia felt a familiar rietsu, and before she turned to it's location she already knew it was her personal servant Hana._

 _"Rukia-sama you have a visitor, would you like to see her?."_

 _A visitor?_

 _Who would want to visit her during working hours?, it couldn't be Renji, he was too busy with his training to make to visit her at this time. Maybe it was captain Ukitake, he'd come to check on her earlier this week, and said he'd be back, but from what Hana said, her visitor was the same gender as she was. Not sure who it was, Rukia still felt she should see what this person wanted._

 _"It's fine, let her in." Rukia said._

 _With a bow, Hana disappeared from sight and after a few minutes she returned with a black haired girl that Rukia was somewhat familiar with._

 _"Hinamori!." Rukia said._

 _The vice captain of the fifth squad smiled politely at Rukia and gave her a quick bow, normally she wouldn't do that since she was Rukia's superior, but seeing her dressed in the traditional Kuchiki kimono made her realize that Rukia was a noble and right now she was in her home as a friend and not as her military superior._

 _"Rukia-san, I came to check on you.", Hinamori said._

 _Rukia was surprised by the revelation, Hinamori was her friend and a good caring person, but after Aizen's betrayal, she thought she'd still be trying to get over the shock of the whole thing._

 _"That's very thoughtful of you Hinamori, but after what happened, shouldn't you concentrate on yourself for now?." Rukia said._

 _The smile on Hinamori's face disappeared and it looked as though it was never there. Rukia cursed herself for her carelessness, Hinamori wouldn't want to be reminded that her mind was controlled by a manipulative and ambitious man who was her mentor and captain._

 _"I didn't mean it like that, Hina-." Rukia said._

 _"It's alright.", Hinamori waved her hand disarmingly at the black haired Kuchiki. "You don't have to feel bad about reminding me what happened with captain Aizen... I know he used me and turned me against s_

 _Shiro-chan– I mean captain Hitsugaya. I know he's not the man I thought he was." Hinamori said sadly._

 _'He's not the man we thought he was', Rukia was sure everyone would agree, after all, Aizen Sosuke deceived them all, the only difference was that it affected those close to him worse._

 _It still left her feeling uncertain, how powerful Aizen was, even Ichigo couldn't put a scratch on him when he wasn't using kyoka suigetsu and Ichigo beat nee-sama, one of the strongest captains of the gotei thirteen. She didn't even want to imagine what that man's bankai would be like._

 _"Rukia-san... I just wanted to be the one to inform you since everyone is busy recovering from the battles caused by Kurosaki-san and his friends. I'm lucky enough that Inoue-san healed me, so it was easier to recover... I came to inform you that two new captains have been appointed." Hinamori said._

 _Rukia's eyes widened, it was much faster than she expected, being a captain was no easy task and it requires a lot of commitment and power. The only two people that fit that category are Ichigo and Renji, both because of their bankai and stubborn yet hardworking natures. But it couldn't be them since Ichigo was a substitute shinigami and Renji still hadn't mastered the use of his bankai is combat._

 _'"New captains... who was chosen?.", Rukia asked._

 _"You probably don't know them since they haven't lived that long and spent majority of thier tine in hueco mundo. The third squad and Kira-kun got captain Uchiha Sasuke while I am now under the leadership of captain Uzumaki Naruto." Hinamori said._

 _Rukia knew she had heard those names somewhere before, but she didn't focus on remembering where it was, instead her thoughts focused more on the captain commander, since central forty-six was dead he was the one making all the big decisions and this was the biggest one yet. Two captains already. How would nee-sama react to this?._

 _"I know what you're thinking Rukia-san, but if you were there you wouldn't doubt that the head captain made the right decision. Captain Naruto took the captains exam yesterday and instead of defeating a captain like captain Kenpachi, he defeated all the vice captains at once, even though I and Isane-san didn't participate, we were replaced by more capable fighters like Ikaku-san and Yumichika-san... Naruto-sama beat them, without drawing his zanpakto."_

 _Rukia's eyes widened in shock. A single man beat all the vice captains?, and without even using his zanpakto?. Impossible... Not even her nee-sama would be capable of such a feat. So that incredible amount of rietsu she felt yesterday was from him, she had felt like she was going to explode from how huge it was. Just what exactly is this man?._

 _"W-was Renji among the vice captains?... Did he use his bankai?." Rukia asked._

 _"Hai. Naruto-sama shattered it.", Hinamori said._

 _Strangely she sounded a little proud saying that, she hadn't spent more than a day with the man and already she felt proud at the things he'd done. She guessed she felt this way because of how powerful it would make her look, the lieutenant of the captain who beat all the vice captains. That would explain why his kind and carefree attitude took her by surprise, for someone so unbelievably powerful Naruto-sama was too casual._

 _Rukia tried to make sense of it all, a bankai that forced her big brother to use his was shattered by a man who wasn't even fighting seriously. This was more than impossible. She was sure Hinamori wouldn't lie to her but she couldn't stop herself from doubting her just a little, and even though she did, the memory of that man's monstrously large rietsu squashed her doubts as soon as they appeared._

 _"I just wanted to inform you Rukia-san, currently all the male vice captains are in the ER.", Hinamori said._

 _"He beat them that much?." Rukia asked._

 _"I'm sorry.", Hinamori said._

 _And there it was again, even Rukia took notice of it, that pride. Even though she didn't know her well, Rukia could see that Hinamori already respected her new captain. She could see the light in her eyes that dulled after Aizen's betrayal, sparkle even though a little._

 _"At least they're alive.", Rukia said._

 _"That was the reason captain didn't use his zanpakto... Even captain Kyoraku said he'd rest easy knowing captain didn't draw his katanas.", Hinamori said._

 _Rukia turned to Hinamori, giving her her full attention. Hinamori smiled a bit at her eagerness to listen and so continued speaking._

 _"After introducing himself to the squad, I asked captain why he didn't use his zanpakto and he said he couldn't. I thought he meant he was like captain Zaraki but he said no, that he even had a bankai but... They weren't ready to deal with his shikai, I'm not sure if I heard him right but I think he said only the captain commander can handle him like that.", Hinamori said. "But maybe I misunderstood him."_

 _"Yeah. Maybe..."_

 _End of flashback._

Rukia shook her thoughts away, from the stupid look Ichigo was giving her, she was sure she had spaced out.

"Just be careful Ichigo, as you are captain Naruto is not a person you can fight on equal footing with." Rukia said. "I'm going to change, don't peek."

Ichigo smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ichigo said.

Rukia used her hands to cover her bust and stared at him the orange haired teen with wide eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Ichigo?!, I was talking to Kon!." Rukia said.

The stuffed lion winked at Rukia and gave her a thumbs up with love hearts floating over it's head.

"I'll do my best nee-san!." Kon said.

"Oi Ichigo!." Rukia shouted.

The substitute shinigami smiled smugly at Rukia.

"It means exactly what it means." Ichigo said.

A kick to the head threw Ichigo through his window. Kon watched Rukia jump out of the window, intent on making the Kurosaki pay.

* * *

Naruto lay awake on his bed, in the mansion he and Sasuke had purchased. If it was left for he alone to decide, he'd have gotten a less expensive house than the one million dollar mansion they were living in. The only up side besides it being a very luxurious house was that Sasuke handled all the bills, so he didn't have to worry about spending more than he planned on.

His thoughts roamed to a human he'd taken interest in. Orihime Inoue, it was quite the surprise when he found out that she could sense the dormant rietsu of his zanpakto. Like every shinigami his zanpakto shared his gigai with him and even though his gigai was a tight seal on his powers, Naruto couldn't stop his very excited partner's rietsu from leaking out. He'd have a chat with her and tell her not to do that when he had company.

His concern right now was on the mission the old man had sent him on. According to him, he and Sasuke were incharge of defending karakura town from arrancar. In hueco mundo he had faced his fair share of hollows and arrancar was one of them. The old man probably knew either he or Naruto could handle any any one of them, if they were anything like the ones he fought in hueco mundo, so why did he send Sasuke along with him?, and why was he preparing backups as if they would need it. Was the enemy really that strong?...

'Who cares, no matter who the enemy is I'll crush them!.'

Naruto rolled his eyes, his zanpakto spirit was the one speaking and it was so like her to say things like this.

'Ara... Miko-chan you're in a foul mood as usual.' Naruto said.

'Why wouldn't I be!, we met that bastard zangetsu and you still didn't let me kick his ass!."

'Zangetsu?."

'The strawberry's zanpakto, that's his name, he's a major dick!.'

'Sounds like you just don't like him, which is how you feel about everyone.'

'Kiss my ass.'

'I'd prefer if we kept our relationship professional, Miko-chan.'

'Pervert, you would love to get me in a bed wouldn't you?.'

'And if I would?.'

'You just might.'

'Heh... Miko-chan, can you tell me anything about kyoka suigetsu?.'

'I don't know much about her... She always kept to herself and never spoke to anyone, that was before her partner was born, I'm not sure how she is now.'

'Can you do anything to stop her abilities?.'

'I'm stronger than her.'

'I know ya'know. It's just... strength isn't always enough, when I was alive I never really cared for genjutsu, I wasn't good at it and I couldn't break out of powerful ones... And her's is pretty powerful, so I'm not sure-'

'Naruto... I am stronger.'

'Your overconfidence will be the death of me.'

'Us.'

* * *

Naruto found himself on his floor instead of his bed, this was usual and he no longer questioned why he was still constantly moving while he slept after all these years.

Naruto yawned and pushed himself off the floor. He glanced out his window and saw it was already bright outside, today was a saturday so he didn't have to go to school.

Even before he exited his room he already knew Sasuke wasn't at home, that was his specialty, aside from fighting. No one in the entire gotei thirteen had sensory skills that rivaled his, that's why the old man sent him on that special hollow hunt.

The hollow was a parasite in short, it infected people and made them blend with regular people, then every night... Those it infected would purge thier families and infect their friends and so it went on and on. This particular hollow had no desire to get stronger and only fed when it was necessary, it just got a kick out of watching humans slaughter themselves, at least that's what it told him before he buried his zanpakto into it's skull.

What made the mission difficult was not the hollow itself but those infected by it, even after the hollow died, the purging didn't stop instead it became unpredictable, possibly because they no longer had a superior to answer to. They pretended to be humans and masked thier rietsu when they weren't killing, so it was impossible to pick them all out. But it was not impossible for Naruto, he was able to sense the vile masked rietsu of the original hollow in the infected humans. No captain would've been able to notice it, it was like a slight difference that everyone missed, like putting a drop of oil in an ocean, but to Naruto thier rietsu was as different from regular human rietsu like ink was different from water, to his eyes it was the most obvious thing.

The reason Naruto was the perfect man for the job was because he didn't have to kill the infected to stop the purges, his zanpakto allowed him to purify them.

'I was lucky Miko-chan was in a good mood.' Naruto thought.

He spared a few seconds recalling his zanpakto's expression when a man who was trying to fight the infection screamed and thrashed in pain, begging the already dead carrier to not make him kill his daughter.

'Hollows are a disgusting specie... Except you-' Naruto thought.

'There you go again, thinking of that beast.'

Naruto smiled at the voice of his zanpakto, she was talking to him a lot more than usual. He and Sasuke had a strong bond with thier zanpaktos and conversed with them more than their own vice captains. Miko was fond of talking to him, he was aware of that, but the more regularly she spoke to him the more he was certain that she wanted 'that' again.

'You know, Miko-chan I can't satisfy your craving, at least not yet.'

'But why not?!.'

'You want to fight... There is no one to fight, in case you've forgotten this is the real world not the soul society, I can't just run of and find Zaraki so he can sate your bloodlust.'

'Tch... Of all the men I've met I like him the most, he's the only one who understands my way of thinking.'

'You said the same thing about me days ago.'

'Jealous?.'

'Hardly... Miko-chan, we both know that neither Zaraki nor I understands how you feel, you're in the same boat as well.'

'Tch.'

'In any case it doesn't matter, in your current state we can't fight anyone.'

'And why is that?.'

'Do I need to say it Miko-chan?... You're angry, and it's because I was thinking about-'

'Shut up. I told you the rules.'

'I never agreed to them.'

'If you want to use my powers to full effect, you have to be mine and mine alone, I will not share with that thing.'

'That's the thing... I don-wanna use your power to full effect. So you better get used to sharing Miko-chan.'

'Do you think you can boss me around?, you're nothing without me!.

'I could say the same thing to you.'

'Bastard.'

'Sorry Miko-chan but I can't take the risk of surrendering myself to you, your flames would eventually consume me if I did.'

'...'

Naruto chuckled to himself, he stood up and stretched out and yawned again.

"I knew that would make her shut up." Naruto said with an amused smile.

The ex jinchuriki was about to exit his room, but stop at the sight of something unfamiliar.

"Neko?." Naruto said confused.

Sitting on top his bed was a small black cat with curious yellow eyes.

"What's a cat doing here?." Naruto asked the imaginary man in the room.

Did Sasuke get one?. It was no secret that Uchiha Sasuke had an obsession for cats, the third squad's meeting room looked like a kitty town, and almost every squad member owned at least one cat. The cats were treated like royalty and Sasuke valued their lives over most of his squad. Sasuke owned a little white cat that he called Yuki1 and she was his pride, he said so unashamedly to anyone who asked.

Naruto was going to ask where the cat came from, but a second glance at the feline Naruto sensed that this particular cat wasn't normal.

"Strange... What an unbelievably huge rietsu for a cat, dontcha think Neko-chan." Naruto said

The cat's yellow eyes widened and it quickly jumped out Naruto's window. Naruto grinned at the cat and gave chase, he didn't know what it was but he was going to find out.

Neko-chan saw the blonde haired whiskered teen following closely behind her, two things surprised her, one, his whiskers and two, the fact that he was only in his pajamas. Neko-chan considered telling the blonde that he wasn't dressed to be out, but decided against it, it was going to be more fun this way. Neko-chan smiled deviously as she thought up a plan on what to do to the blonde.

"Why are you smiling Neko-chan?." Naruto asked.

The black cat wasn't sure when he got in front of her, but she wasn't going to let him catch her so easily. With a quick burst of speed she was ahead of the blonde in a flash, with a glance at the blonde she dashed off with the aim of putting a good distance between them.

"That was shunpo Neko-chan, where did ya learn it?." Naruto asked curiously.

There he was again, standing ahead of her and once again she didn't realize when he'd even moved. To think a shinigami could move so freely in a gigai, it was like she was competing with herself, she was the only one she knew that was capable of such a feat.

"You're fast gaki." Neko-chan said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Naruto replied.

"You don't seem to be surprised by my talking?."

"Not in the slightest Neko-chan."

Neko-chan disappeared once again and this time it was Naruto's eyes that were left wide at the speed of her shunpo. Neko-chan smirked at his shock.

"You're smiling again Neko-chan." Naruto said.

The black cat leaped on Naruto's shoulder then to a building, she began flashing from building to building and was sure that the blonde had followed after her. After scaling fifty buildings Neko-chan finally stopped, she turned around but didn't find the blonde behind her, maybe he had given up on chasing her.

"Your speed is amazing Neko-chan." Naruto said.

What the fuck?, How was he ahead of her?, thoughts like this filled Neko-chan's head when she found the whiskered boy standing ahead of her with a goofy looking smile.

Neko-chan narrowed her eyes and flashed from building to building until she caught sight of a familiar one, with another shunpo she was inside the house and very certain she'd left the blonde in the dust.

"I had no idea you lived with Urahara, Neko-chan." Naruto said.

The Uzumaki was comfortably sitted on a soft mattress in the counter of the room he and the black cat were in.

"How can you keep up with me?." Neko-chan asked.

"I should be asking you, it's not everyday a cat keeps up with the speed of the fastest man alive." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Fastest man alive?."

"You heard correctly."

"You're in over your head, you couldn't keep up with me if I was serious."

"I wasn't serious as well Neko-chan."

The cat narrowed it's eyes and at the blonde, that smug look on his face annoyed her, he thought he was faster than her?. The flash goddess?. She was going to show this guy just exactly who he was messing with.

"How about we both use our true forms and see who's faster then?." Neko-chan asked

"Err I would if I could."

"What do you mean?."

"I'm currently in a gigai and limiters, it's helping me suppress my rietsu, I'm not so good at suppressing it."

"Oh, well that's not going to be a problem, follow me."

Naruto didn't argue with the cat, he just followed her to wherever she was taking him, getting out of where he was almost certain was her room, Naruto caught notice of the four other rietsu signatures in the house/shop, he could easily tell that the largest was Urahara's then the next biggest was Tessai's, he hadn't met the other two people present so he wasn't sure who they were.

Neko-chan lead him to the room were all the people he'd sensed were gathered. As expected all eyes were on him, and he was now able to see the other two people who's rietsu he didn't recognize earlier. One was a red haired boy dressed in a casual white t-shirt and shin length pants. The other was a black haired girl with a blush that he was sure was permanent on her face, she was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pink shirt with love heart patterns all over it.

"Who're you?." The red haired boy asked.

From the way he sounded, Naruto was sure this kid was a brat. He chose to ignore him and let Neko-chan do all the talking.

"He's with me gaki." Neko-chan said. "Urahara we're using your basement for something hope you don't mind."

Urahara covered half of his face with his hand fan.

"Of course not, have fun. Uzumaki-san how is Uchiha-san enjoying his new gigai?." Urahara asked in a jovial tone.

"It's alright I guess. Tessai you know kido right?." Naruto asked.

The huge man nodded his head politely.

"Hai." Tessai said.

Naruto's face split into a foxy grin.

"Thank goodness... Tessai, I'd like you to put up a ten layer barrier for me and Neko-chan." Naruto said.

Jinta pushed himself up with a scream of disbelief. He pointed a finger at Naruto and didn't bother to hide the frown that said 'I don't like you' on his face.

"How can you just show up and start demanding barriers?!, do you know how long it takes to setup those things?!, and you asked for ten!." Jinta shouted.

"Jinta-kun..." Ururu said.

"Jinta-san!, haven't I warned you not to yell at our costumers?." Tessai said with a stern look. "Uzumaki-san I have to admit, what you're asking for seems a little overboard."

Jinta nodded as he settled down, but his calmness wouldn't last as the shop owner decided to speak.

"Tessai give the man what he wants." Urahara said.

"WHAT?!." Jinta screamed in disbelief.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile.

Urahara smiled back at him and nodded his head.

"You're welcome, Tessai will start on the barriers now, give him a few minutes." Urahara said.

Tessai nodded and excused himself from the room, Jinta not knowing what to do followed the large dark skinned man and at the request of Urahara so did Ururu.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing to my basement Yoruichi?." Urahara asked.

Yoruichi was somewhat annoyed that he revealed her identity before she could but she didn't show it, on the other hand she suspected that Naruto knew who she was since they met. Currently the blonde was staring at a painting of a fox on one of the walls and seemed to be in his own little world.

"Me and whiskers are gonna check to see who's the fastest." Yoruichi said.

"I see. It's not like you to compete with anyone, this one caught your interest?."

"Maybe."

"I'll go check on Tessai, excuse me." Urahara said and left.

 **Warning: Slight lemon. Nothing major but if you underage skip it. Hold up wtf is an underaged kid reading an M rated story for btw?. I don't wanna corrupt the young dattebayo!**

Yoruichi glanced at Naruto who was still staring at the painting of the fox, she wondered why it interested him so much. Maybe it brought back memories, and by the looks of it they weren't good memories.

Even though she had just met him, Yoruichi didn't like seeing this look in his eyes so she decided to give him something else to think about. Grinning to herself the black cat walked over to Naruto and laid on his lap, the Uzumaki broke out of his dream world and smiled at the feline. Spending time with Sasuke proved to be beneficial, since now he knew how to pet a cat. Naruto scratched Yoruichi's ears and stroked her black soft fur, he was about to stare at the painting again but Yoruichi rolled over making him return to petting the cat. Naruto's eyebrows rose up in slight confusion. Smoke had suddenly appeared all over the room, he wanted to ask what had happened but the next stroke of his hand rubbed against soft skin instead of fur. Not able to see exactly what had happened Naruto took his hand further, and to his surprise his movements rose up before slopping back down, the hardness he felt in the middle of the 'hill' he just moved his hand over made him sure of what he had touched. Not one to miss out on opportunities, Naruto moved his hand back to the hill that could only be a woman's breast, he gave the nipple a small rub and enjoyed the sexy gasp that escaped the mysterious woman's lips. Naruto didn't wait for an invitation, he immediately began massaging her left breast, her sharp gasps told him that she was enjoying this too. Naruto grinned and gave her nipple a slight tweak and pull, he moved his second hand to her other breast and did the same.

Yoruichi wasn't sure why she was letting this blonde that she didn't even know grope her in a place like this. She couldn't put her finger on it but it had something to do with her feline senses.

The smoke finally cleared and Naruto was mesmerized by the sight of the naked goddess lying on his laps, she had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long purple hair that and her skin was a beautiful honey dipped brown, her figure was literally to die for, she had full DD cup breasts and a well toned abdomen, her hips were wide and her laps were slightly muscled but still look luscious to him. Her face was what he saw as her sexiest feature, her lips were full and the lower one was slightly pink, her eyes were golden colored and resembled expensive amulets from Egypt. Her body glistened with sweat and the blush on her face made her look more erotic than she already was.

She was looking into his eyes and he wasn't sure if he should continue pleasuring her or just leave, her beauty was alluring and intimidating all at the same time. Naruto was not a coward so he did what any man with a pair in his situation would do, he continued groping her breasts, and he was left feeling a sense of accomplishment, seeing her eyes light up with excitement and lust.

One of Naruto's hands roamed from her soft breast to her belly button, he made circles around it that made Yoruichi have goosebumps. He pushed his finger at a slow pace towards her most sacred part. Naruto enjoyed her look of desperation as he teased her by running his fingers on her tigh instead. Giving in to her pleading eyes, he cup her sex and was about to slip a finger into her but the widening of her eyes told him to stop.

Not meaning to be so rough Yoruichi pushed him away from herself. She immediately flashed out of the room, leaving Naruto confused and erect.

 **End of lemon.**

'What the fuck was that?.'

When Yoruichi returned she was fully dressed in orange and black, involuntarily giving Naruto a nostalgic feeling.

"Tessai is done with the barriers." Yoruichi said.

The purple haired woman didn't wait for Naruto to ask the questions she knew he was going to ask, she walked away as soon as she finished her words.

Naruto stared at her back with confusion and slight anger. He began to suspect that the woman was just teasing him, he didn't know why it angered him this much, he chalked it up as a result of being left with a raging boner.

His horniness soon gave way for his anger. He pushed himself back to his feet and followed Yoruichi's rietsu to the basement.

* * *

 **In the basement.**

Normally he'd be awed by the master piece under Urahara's house but this time he didn't give two fucks about that. His eyes were on Yoruichi who was laughing and having a conversation with Urahara.

Naruto turned to Tessai and the nod the bigger man gave him answered the question he was going to ask before he said it.

"Good." Naruto said. "Everybody except Neko-chan stand outside the barrier!."

Naruto knew the way he said it, it sounded like an order but he was far from caring. No woman did that to Uzumaki Naruto and got away with it, none.

Being the easy going man that he was Urahara didn't react to Naruto's tone, he excused himself from Yoruichi's presence and told Jinta and Ururu to follow him outside the door that Tessai made in the barrier.

"Goodluck Uzumaki-san." Urahara said.

The ex jinchuriki said nothing and went through the door Urahara had just left through. Tessai shut the door and Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Was he getting excited?.

Yoruichi quietly walked to the center of their newly made arena and gave Naruto a smirk, but what she got back was a blank stare.

"I don't know why you did what you did Neko-chan, but I assure you, when I'm done with you, you'll know better than to play with me like that." Naruto said.

"What is he talking about owner?." Jinta asked and Urahara shrugged.

"No idea."

Yoruichi's smirk widened, she put her hands on her hips and chuckled.

"Is that a threat?." Yoruichi asked.

Naruto put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black soul pill. He threw it in his mouth and swallowed audibly, immediately his soul was pushed out of his gigai. The mod soul wasted no time and immediately ran towards the barrier, Tessai made an opening for it and it dashed out, while Tessai closed it once again.

The appearance of Naruto took those who hadn't seen him in his shinigami form off-guard. Instead of the standard captain's dressing, Naruto was dressed in a casual black Chinese long-sleeved shirt, with a plain black shinobi pants and orange 'soundless' shinobi sandals. Hanging horizontally on his white belt was his twin zanpakto. The visible handles of this zanpaktos were orange and so was the piece of clothe he tied around his forehead.

"So you are a fan of orang-"

Yoruichi's words were cut short by the feeling of an invisible force pushing her down to her knees. She struggled to push herself up but her efforts were useless, even flaring her rietsu wasn't enough to lift the heaviness from her shoulders. Yoruichi managed to raise her head up and to see the blonde responsible for her current helplessness.

"Owner!, what the hell is happening to Yoruichi?." Jinta asked with wide eyes.

"I thought it would be fun to watch them battle to see who is the fastest, but against someone like this... Yoruichi won't be able to move a muscle as she is." Urahara said in a serious tone.

Yoruichi had long since drenched her clothes in sweat, she knew she hadn't been like this for up to five minutes but it already felt like ten. This guy's rietsu was crazy, she hadn't come across rietsu like this since Aizen.

"So you took off your limiter... just for me?." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Naruto arched his eyebrows then scoffed at her words. The uzumaki tucked in the end of his shirt under his trousers and pulled his hands out of his shirt and let it hang on his waist.

His upper body was now fully exposed and Yoruichi couldn't help but admire it, he had an athletic physique, he wasn't too bulky or skinny, his build was just right, his skin was brownish and his muscles seemed to be placed in all the right places. He had a well toned abdomen with a firm six pack, his muscles twitched with even the slightest of movements. The sight made Yoruichi horny even in the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

But what caught her eye on the Uzumaki's body was the six tomoe shaped tattoos on the blondes collar bones, even with the unique shape, she recognized what those were when she saw them.

'Limiters... He has six limiters?.' Yoruichi thought to herself.

Naruto spun around and showed Yoruichi his muscled back, but instead of admiring his back her eyes widened in shock at what she saw, at the back of shoulders were another six limiters, making all of them twelve in total.

'T-twelve... Twelve limiters?!.' Yoruichi said to herself in disbelief.

"I know what yer thinking, one limiter is supposed to seal eighty percent of my rietsu so if I'm wearing another, it's sealing eighty percent of what's left and so on until you get to twelve, but luckily you're wrong. It's not sealing as much as you think. The truth is, regular limiters don't work on me so Mayuri-chan created a special type for me, it seals a fixed amount of my rietsu, and if this fixed amount was in thirteen places, then these limiters have sealed twelve out of that thirteen, leaving me with one so you could say I'm using 1/13 of my power right now, and yes it's what you're thinking right now... My full power is twelve times more than it is now and that's when I'm not even using shikai." Naruto kneeled in front of Yoruichi and stroked her cheek. "That's why they say I'm a walking gotei thirteen."

Naruto gave Yoruichi's cheek one last stroke before he rose back to his full length. The Uzumaki took in a deep breath and as he exhaled the invisible pressure holding Yoruichi down disappeared.

"Get up." Naruto said.

The ex jinchuriki knew exactly what he was doing, he intentionally flared his rietsu so he could get Yoruichi as angry as he was.

Yoruichi smirked as the weight from her shoulders disappeared. In a flash she was in front of the blonde with a kick aimed at his face. Naruto casually blocked her kick with the side of his arm.

"That's it?." Naruto asked with a bored stare.

Yoruichi disappeared in a flash and landed a barrage of blows on Naruto's exposed back, she hopped into the air and slammed her foot on the Uzumaki's neck, she flashed to his front again to get a good look of his pained expression, but she was left dissapointed as Naruto was feeling anything but pain, the blonde stood there unaffected by all her blows.

"You should fight more seriously." Naruto said.

"You're not fighting at all."

"Ladies first..."

"If you keep underestimating me you'll get hurt."

"I'm not undestimating you Neko-chan..."

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and grabbed Yoruichi's by her arms with one of his, he wrapped his free hand around her waist and pressed her body against his.

Yoruichi felt something twitch behind her and blushed a little.

"...I'm actually having a hard time keeping up with your speed as I am right now."

"But you're only at a 13th of your power."

"This is my max speed without shikai, so it doesn't matter how much rietsu I ain't using."

"You're slightly faster than me as I am, I couldn't follow your movement there."

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?." Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Isn't it obvious?... We could've been caught doing 'that' there."

"Oh, I totally forgot where we were."

"Lost in the moment?."

"Don't push your luck Neko-chan, don't forget who has who in a submission hold."

"Doesn't look like a submission hold to me, looks like you're trying to stir me up for something."

"That explains why you're grinding on me right now."

Yoruichi blushed but made no move to stop, even though she knew Jinta and Ururu were just outside the barrier watching them, she just couldn't stop herself.

"Why is it that I'm so attracted to you?." Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know."

"Show me your shikai."

"That's a sudden change of topics... You ask a lot of questions dontcha?."

"Will you show it to me?."

"On one condition."

"Go on..."

"Promise me you'll finish what you started."

"If that's what it takes, sure you got yourself a deal."

Naruto smiled and disappeared in a flash, the Uzumaki grabbed the hilt of his zanpaktos and pulled them out of their orange colored sheathes.

"Get ready Neko-chan."

A golden aura coated the Uzumaki's skin and made him look godlike. His rietsu spiked, but this time he wasn't focusing it's pressure on Yoruichi so she wasn't affected. As the golden rietsu increased in density, the ground around him gave away and the small pebble formed from the destruction rose as if something was pulling them upwards.

Yoruichi stared at Naruto with eyes filled with amazement and disbelief. The pressure of his rietsu even though he wasn't using it to crush her this time, made breathing difficult, the air seemed heavy and strangely she was sweating a lot more than she should.

'Did it get hotter?. Never mind that, his rietsu suddenly got so much more potent, how is a man able to contain this much power?.' Yoruichi thought.

Urahara adjusted his hat to get a better view of the spectacle before them. It had been a while since he'd seen a person with rietsu this large release thier zanpakto, it was a real treat to watch in his opinion, but nothing came for nothing, and by that he didn't mean the condition Naruto gave for using his shikai, he knew what the Uzumaki was asking for since he could read lips and he was sure no one else would've been able to hear the blonde's whispers. He giggled perversely at the thought of Yoruichi and Naruto going at it, luckily he wouldn't have to think since he had cameras wired all over his shop. Urahara dropped his smile as the thoughts of what would happen when Naruto finally started saying his zanpakto's name, from the look of things it was obvious the barriers Tessai put up wouldn't be enough, there was no time to set up others... The best thing would be to stop the blonde from releasing his zanpakto and not risk the well-being of everyone here, but that would mean he'd have to wait to see Naruto's shikai another time.

'Should I be patient?.' Urahara asked himself.

"Sorry!."

Naruto flung his hands in the air and the rietsu he was emitting dropped in potency. The blonde sheathed his zanpaktos and waved his hand apologetically at Yoruichi.

"I'm still angry, I just remembered."

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment, the uzumaki passed his hand through one of the sleeves of his t-shirt.

"I can't release her like this." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto pulled the ends of his T-shirt from his pants when he'd completely dressed himself, he took a few steps towards the barrier but stopped as he heard Yoruichi speak.

"What do you mean by that?, can't you release your zanpakto when you're angry?." Yoruichi asked.

"It's not as if I can't... I won't, is what I'm saying." Naruto said bluntly.

Yoruichi arched her eyebrows and put one hand on her waist.

"Then you've lost out on our deal."

"Looks like it..." Naruto scratched his cheek then smiled a bit, "Are you open for another deal?."

"Depends on what you have to offer."

"I have information... juicy information."

"On who?."

"It's a what actually, I have info on Soifon's first time."

"How did y-"

"Shhh, my secret. I would've told you but you know nothing comes for nothing."

Yoruichi smiled her feline smile and flashed to Naruto's back and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You're one interesting guy Naruto, tell me everything."

Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and in a flash they were in a place that the others could barely sense them from.

"I should get started on putting the barriers down now owner.", Tessai said but got no response from Urahara. "Owner?."

A comical pale skinned Urahara was on his knees with black rain clouds over his head, and tears streaming down his face.

"No... No... No!, Why did you leave the shop Yoruichi!."

Jinta stared at his crying employer with a irritated look.

"What the heck are you crying for?!." Jinta shouted.

"Jinta-san, the owner is having a sad moment, let him be. Do you want to be punished again?..." Tessai said dangerously.

Jinta paled at the sound of the huge man's voice and grabbed Ururu and scurried away.

* * *

 **South of karakura**

 **Karakura great waterfall.**

Sasuke stood at the edge of a cliff past the woods the karakura park lead to. The Uchiha exhaled slowly and enjoyed the cool breeze brushing against his skin. The quietness of the area made it easy for him to think about he and Naruto's objective in the human world.

Arrancars...

The name was enough to make him sick to his stomach, he had had a few encounters with the broken masked hollows and compared to other hollows they were gods, even vasto lorde couldn't hope to defeat an adjuchas turned arrancar. His concern wasn't on how they'd handle whatever the arrancars had to dish out, his concern was the soul society and it's vulnerability to Aizen's zanpakto. Back when he was alive illusions were rarely a problem for elite shinobi, Aizen controlled the five senses of shinigamis just like basic genjutsu did, the only difference was Aizen used it on a much more higher scale than most genjutsu experts could, even though that shouldn't make them helpless. Aside from he, the only person that could fight Aizen without fear of his zanpakto was Naruto, he wasn't sure if the Uzumaki even realized his immunity to illusions.

Sasuke had already found a method to counter perfect hypnosis, the only problem was only he could use this method.

'I wonder how Yuki and Izuru are doing...' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke remembered his first encounter with the blonde haired vice captain, he didn't say it out loud but overtime he'd formed a bond with Kira, he knew this would happen the first day they officially met.

 _Flashback._

 _Sasuke glanced around at the room Kyoraku had taken him to, the style was no different from all the other buildings in the shinigami districts. This was going to be his new home and his new responsibility. That made him a bit uncertain, it wasn't because he was scared of responsibilities or because he felt he wasn't worthy of it, but because it was going to be the first time he led a group of people that weren't criminals. It sounded ridiculous even to him, but he couldn't help but be a little nervous, he thanked kami for giving a naturally unreadable face, so even with the thoughts in his head no one would detect his nervousness._

 _"I'm coming in."_

 _Even though he didn't recognize the voice he knew who it was, not personally but he knew the man that was coming in was his vice captain or lieutenant as he preferred to say._

 _Sasuke had to say he wasn't expected his lieutenant to look anything like this, it might sound unbelievable but he imagined a mini him with brown hair and wider eyes, he also considered that it might be a woman so he imagined Karin but with boobs. It turned out to be none of the things Sasuke expected, this man was tall maybe a few inches shorter than him, he had pale blonde hair and bored green eyes, his irises were noticeably smaller than normal, similar to those of Kenpachi. His hair style reminded him of a certain terrorist who called his work art. If he could remember correctly his name was Izuru... Izuru Kira._

 _The man quickly went to a knee and lowered his head respectfully at Sasuke._

 _'He has good manners at least.' Sasuke thought._

 _"Please allow me to formally introduce myself captain... My name is Izuru Kira, the current vice captain of the third squad sir, with your permission I would like to continue serving this squad from my position, captain." Kira said._

 _'He talks with respect too... But what is...'_

 _Sasuke rested his chin on his fist and stared at Kira's kneeling form, there was something off about his rietsu, Sasuke could tell right off the bat. You could tell a shinigami's feelings from the pattern of their rietsu, Sasuke had noticed this after spending long periods with Naruto. He doubted most shinigamis had this little bit of knowledge. For a split second Kira's rietsu spiked and slowly it stabilized, amateurs would read this as excitement, which would make sense since he's getting a new captain, but Sasuke knew better. When a shinigami's rietsu rises it can mean many things like joy, shock, anger and even hunger, how to tell this feeling apart was how the rietsu rises and stabilizes, and in Kira's case it rose sharply and it didn't completely stabilize, which meant that Izuru was scared. A feeling like fear comes to man faster and sharper than any other feeling and and it gradually fades with reason but never fully disappears until after a while, this is what you can describe as caution._

 _"Why are you afraid Izuru?." Sasuke said._

 _From the quick rise of his rietsu and from the time it took before it began stabilizing, Sasuke could tell Kira was surprised and the way he balled his fist told Sasuke he wanted to raise his head, but his fear was stopping him._

 _"I'm n-not afr-"_

 _"Don't lie to me Izuru, I can even hear your heart racing from here." Sasuke said._

 _That was a lie, but Kira didn't know it was._

 _"So tell me, why are you afraid?." Sasuke said._

 _The room was quiet for over five minutes, Sasuke didn't bother commenting on how long he was taking, the change of his emotions told Sasuke what was running through his lieutenant's mind. He wasn't doubtful that Kira would speak, infact he was sure he would speak and soon, but he was doubtful that Kira would say the truth, when a man hesitates to answer the chances that what he says after is true are very slim, that has been his experience._

 _"Tell me why you respect me Izuru." Sasuke said._

 _This time his words were enough to make Kira raise his head and face him, he could see the hesitation in Kira's eyes dull a bit since he wasn't angry like he was sure the blonde expected him to be. He still seemed unsure of what to say... A little encouragement wouldn't hurt._

 _"Go on I'm listening.", Sasuke said._

 _Kira paused for a second before he spoke._

 _"I haven't spent enough time under you to know your other qualities Captain, but I know you're strong and I respect you for it." Kira said._

 _Sasuke gave Kira a few seconds to relax after his speaking before he replied with another question._

 _"Do you fear the captain commander?."_

 _"I... I-"_

 _"It's a simple question, do you fear the captain commander, yes or no?."_

 _"I-I respect him just like you captain."_

 _"That's impossible."_

 _Sasuke pointed a finger at the blonde, who's eyes widened in response._

 _"You're lying Izuru." Sasuke said. "What you've just said is impossible, you can't say you respect the captain commander but don't fear him. Fear is respect, respect is fear there's no difference between the two, we just like to think there is. In our kind of lives, the lives of shinigami fear cannot be differentiated from respect, they go hand in hand, everything thing you fear, you respect it, the same vice versa. Let me ask you Izuru, what do you think of the captain commander's zanpakto?, it's scary, isn't it?."_

 _"It's the most powerful fire based zanpakto, how could it not be?."_

 _"Why has the captain commander been the captain commander for so long?."_

 _"Because he's the strongest shinigami till date." Kira said sharply._

 _"His zanpakto makes him strong, without it he wouldn't be the strongest shinigami for so long, so how can you say you respect the captain commander but fear his zanpakto when they are one and the same thing. A shinigami is nothing without a zanpakto, a zanpakto is nothing without a shinigami. Without our zanpakto we can't fulfill our duties of purifying hollows, without a shinigami a zanpakto has no purpose, do you understand now?."_

 _"I think I do captain."_

 _"Good." Sasuke_

 _The sound of a cat's meow drew the two shinigamis attention, the source of the sound was a white furred cat, it has a robust physique and a coiled fluffy tail. It's two eyes were like small black beads on it's round face. The cat yawned and walked to the sitted uchiha and lay on lap, Sasuke instinctively stroked it fur making the cat yawn sleepily._

 _Sasuke could already sense that his lieutenant was wondering where the cat came from._

 _"This is Yuki, she's my pride. I want you to get her fresh milk every morning, she likes it lukewarm, she enjoys fish sticks as snacks, so get those too, but don't give her too much because it makes her sick. Go get them now, I'll tell you more about her preferences when you return." Sasuke said._

 _"H-Hai." Kira said with a sweat drop._

 _The blonde man rose to his feet and made for the door, he had already grabbed hold of the knob before Sasuke spoke up._

 _"Izuru... It was nice meeting you."_

 _"The feeling is mutual captain." Kira said then made his exit._

 _End of flashback._

Sasuke smiled a small smile to himself, his moment of peace was soon ruined by a small trace of rietsu.

"Naruto's rietsu?... That baka..."

The onyx haired captain pondered going back to check on Naruto, he was too far to getting whiffs of Naruto's rietsu, unless he was fighting.

If an arrancar had appeared Sasuke would've noticed, his sensory was on a level that even quinces would be jealous of. He didn't feel any hollow on the level of an arrancar anywhere close so maybe Naruto wasn't fighting.

Whatever Naruto was doing that made him leak this much rietsu he didn't want to know, it might be anything, maybe even training and he couldn't fault Naruto for that, they couldn't afford to get rusty in the human world, they were here to fight so staying in fighting shape was advisable.

A sudden rush of adrenaline filled Sasuke's body, he couldn't explain it but he wasn't aware of himself when he jumped off the edge of the cliff he was standing on.

'Even though I know this body is fragile... Even though I know this body will be destroyed by the rocks in the body of water I've hurled myself to, even if it will certainly hurt... I'm still doing it. Why?."

Sasuke smiled.

"...Why am I smiling?, does the fragility of this body amuse me?, or is my soul's durability making me cocky?. Why am I laughing?... Is it because...'

"I'm alive again."

'I know it's a fake mortality but the heaviness of flesh and bones have returned, the humanly restrictions are there again... Pain is more intoxicating than I remember. I've never found so much joy in just breathing. You are truly a genius Urahara Kisuke, this gigai is...'

"This gigai is..."

Sasuke used his hand to flip himself on one of the rocks that would've been his body's death and landed gracefully on the surface of the water, the Uchiha stood at his full length and smirked.

"Perfection."

* * *

 **Warning: A lil lemon.**

"Naruto... Baby I'm gonna cum again.. O-OOOOOOHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Yoruichi screamed at the top of her lungs and used her legs (which were wrapped around Naruto's waist) to pull him deeper into her core.

With a groan Naruto released his seed directly into her womb. The two shinigamis stayed quiet for minutes, trying to catch thier breaths and soaring on their orgasm high.

Naruto planted a kiss on Yoruichi's forehead then pulled his limp dick out of her vaginal hole. The blonde took a seating position on his bed and after another few minutes he wasn't surprised to hear the soft snoring noise of the woman he'd just had sex with. Any other man wouldn't be able to even move after having eight long rounds of sex, he owed it to his legendary stamina for that. He had to give it to Yoruichi though, she was the first woman to ever take him this far, Not even Soifon could.

 **End of lil lemon.**

Thinking about the black haired petite woman Naruto just couldn't stop himself from smiling, she'd be so jealous he'd 'done it' with Yoruichi before her. Soifon always had an obsession with the dark skinned woman and Naruto found out that Soifon didn't only see her as a mentor.

Naruto recalled when he and Soifon had taken thier awkward relationship to a whole other level.

'For a bossy lady she sure was lewd.' Naruto thought with a chuckle.

Even in bed she was really bossy, she demanded what he should do and made him do all the work, Naruto enjoyed doing the exact opposite of what she asked for, and most times if she complained too much he would resort to spanking her.

'I wonder if she misses me already... I bet she's still angry cuz of that...'

 _Flashback_

 _He was to leave the soul society again, and it was going to be as soon as the next day, Naruto knew the importance of the mission, but the old man should have given him more time to settle things here before leaving._

 _Naruto already had a list of people he had to apologize to since all he scheduled to do with them had been automatically cancelled. He was supposed to go kimono shopping with Kyoraku, he agreed to have tea with Ukitake, he had a medical check up with Unohana and a fight with Kenpachi, but it looked like he wouldn't be able to do any of those things._

 _They would understand... It wasn't his fault, he had to do this, Kenpachi would probably be jealous since he got first dibs on the arrancars._

 _Soifon wouldn't care who's fault it was... They had plans for a date just few days from today, he was planning on taking her to the upper class areas in rakungai, so they could have a regular romantic dinner, disguised as civilians._

 _'That plan's out the window now I guess..."_

 _Naruto caught sight of the woman he was dreading to meet standing with her back to the wall of a building. Even though he'd arranged for them to meet here Naruto felt as though the whole thing was forced on him._

 _"Hey Soifon." Naruto said with a wave and smile._

 _The professional look she wore and the fact that she didn't answer him verbally but with a nod told Naruto that she already knew why he called her here and wasn't too happy about it._

 _Not one to waste time before getting to the point, Naruto took a similar stance to Soifon's and did just that._

 _"I'm leaving."_

 _He didn't mean to make it so short and formal but his mind was a mess and he didn't know how else to put it._

 _"Good for you." Soifon replied coldly._

 _"Ji-san told me and Sasuke to go to the living world cuz-"_

 _"I know why you're going, and it's captain commander not ji-san."_

 _"Oh... Say Soifon, how about I drop by so we can-"_

 _"That's not happening."_

 _"Nani?."_

 _"What?, what are you coming over for?, wanna fuck me to your heart's content before you go?."_

 _"It's not like that."_

 _"That's exactly what it's like... That's what us is like, Naruto."_

 _"Us?."_

 _"No I meant-"_

 _"The way you were sounding I thought you were saying there is no us, so why is there an us now?."_

 _Soifon turned from Naruto, she gave a glare and was about to leave but Naruto's strong arms snaked around her waist and held her in place. She tried to turn her head but Naruto hugged her to his chest so tight she wasn't able to move her head._

 _ **Warning: Lemon :) (Kinda rapish but not actually rape, skip if you don't like.)**_

" _Where are you going?, we're not done here."_

 _Naruto used his free hand to rub inbetween her legs and gave her pussy a light rub through her pants._

 _"Naruto what the fuck are you doing?!."_

 _Naruto gave her a big grin and rubbed her sacred part again._

 _"I'm punishing a little bee." Naruto said._

 _The blonde slipped his hands into her pants and started fingering her directly, Soifon's angry expression dulled a little and her cheeks were bright red._

 _"Awww you're so cute when you blush."_

 _"Na-Naruto stop this!."_

 _"Why?, you're enjoying this too."_

 _"I'm not!."_

 _"Liaaar~"_

 _Naruto cupped her pussy and gave her lips a slight pinch, Soifon's body arced back as the mixture of pain and pleasure felt like lighting coursing through her veins._

 _She didn't even realize her build up to an orgasm and that Naruto had completely taken off her pants and panties, but when it came it her hard, so hard that she temporarily lost consciousness._

 _Naruto hefted Soifon easily and leaned her back on the wall, the blonde held her in place with one hand and took off his pants, his boxers looked like it was about to rip from the massive bulge that was no doubt created by his now erect cock._

 _Seeing Soifon's fluids roll down her thighs and her glistened little pussy almost took Naruto off edge. Naruto lost all the will to wait for Soifon's permission and released his thirteen inch meat pole and placed it's bulbous head at the woman's entrance._

 _An idea popped into Naruto's head and instead of getting straight to business, Naruto picked up one of Soifon's legs and put it over his shoulder, his height was enough to make her other leg hang in the air, so he had to keep one hand wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall off._

 _Soifon finally got her senses back and noticed her body had been put in a different angle from before, she glanced down and caught the familiar sight of Naruto's monster sized cock._

 _"Naruto... Wait Naruto what are you doing?!."_

 _"Back to the real world are we, Soifon?."_

 _"Why is your dick out?!."_

 _"Eh?, isn't it obvious?."_

 _"Naruto you can't do this here, let's go back to my-"_

 _"You just had to say it, hope you haven't forgotten so soon Soifon... I do the exact opposite of what you tell me to."_

 _Naruto rubbed his cock head on her clit and slowly pushed his mushroom head into her. Soifon bit her lip and tried to stop the moan from escaping her throat, but it wasn't meant to be as Naruto without warning slammed all of dick into her right to the base._

 _"NARUUUUUTOOOOO!."_

 _Naruto groaned from the tightness of her pushed his hips forward trying to get deeper than possible. Soifon pressed her hands on the wall for support._

 _"Fuck you're so tight!."_

 _With that Naruto began to relentlessly pound into her, Soifon couldn't stop her moans from escaping almost as soon as his started, his cock had penetrated her womb too and it was as if it was squishing her organs._

 _"FUU... STO-AHHH AHHH AHH NOT HERE NAH NAH NARUTOOOOOO!."_

 _"I can't understand what you're saying Soifon... God this feeling is the best."_

 _"I-I SAID-OH GOD RIGHT THERE!, AHH AHHH, FUCK ME BABY DON'T STOP!."_

 _"I thought you didn't want this!."_

 _"I LIED! I LIED!, P-PLEASE PUNISH ME WITH YOUR COCK NARUTO!."_

 _"You said it."_

 _Naruto grabbed Soifon's other leg and slung it over his other shoulder, he gripped her waist with both arms and began jackhammering into her pussy. Soifon's pussy felt like it was about to break from Naruto's thrusts, the more he moved the more she wanted him, she threw her hands around Naruto's neck to prepare herself for the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced._

 _"AHHH AH AH AH AHHHH IT'S COMING IT'S COMING... NARU I'M CUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIING!."_

 _Soifon felt Naruto's lips press against her's and she welcomed his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the euphoric feeling her climax gave her. Her hands weakened and a few light thrusts from Naruto made her hands unwrap from his head and they hung lifelessly in the air._

 _Yep. She passed out._

 _The falling of her hands loosened her top a little and as her head hung back her bra-less breasts were revealed to Naruto's eyes. The sight of her hard pink nipples made the lustful fire in Naruto turn into a hell blaze._

 _Roughly thirty minutes had passed since Soifon had her super orgasm and it had been about six minutes since she regained her consciousness again, and through out those few minutes she had been experiencing orgasm after orgasm._

 _Currently she had both her palms pressed against the wall and her ass raised high enough that Naruto could fully penetrate her, her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He was rough but she didn't mind, infact she loved this animal side of him, he took her and used her like a toy and that's exactly how she loved it._

 _The sound of wet flesh smacking against each other filled the area and Soifon was half certain they had been caught by passing shinigami's that chose not to interrupt and instead enjoy the show of the supposed ice queen of the soul society taking a dick the size of a bat like a bitch in heat._

 _"AHHHHHH MORE! GIVE ME MOORE NARU!."_

 _"I'm gonna cum Soifon!."_

 _"DO IT! DO IT INSIDE! GIVE ME THAT HOT SPUNK!."_

 _"Here it comes... Take it you slut!."_

 _"OOOOOOOOOOOOH NARUTO I LOVE YOU!."_

 _Soifon felt Naruto's hot milk fill her to the brim, the excess amount of seed rolled down her thighs and she had another orgasm from just filling it inside her, that was a total of seventeen orgasms from just an hour of sex._

 _ **End of lemon.**_

 _"Woow Soifon... That was great."_

 _"Somebody might have seen us baka..."_

 _"True, but I made sure they didn't."_

 _"What do you mean?."_

 _"Look around."_

 _Soifon took notice of her surroundings for the first time and was surprised to find herself in Naruto's room that no doubt had a privacy kido set up by either his vice captain or new kido master Uchiha Sasuke._

 _"But we were captain Hitsugaya's district, how could get so far without me noticing?."_

 _"Cuz I needed to use shunpo only once."_

 _Soifon's eyes widened._

 _"You covered this much distance in a single step?... You really have surpassed me Naruto."_

 _Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on her forehead and threw them on his bed making Soifon smile a little._

 _'Now he's cummed he's back to acting so lovey dovey."_

 _Naruto and Soifon remained quiet for a while, neither were eager to speak since they knew the only thing to talk about was Naruto's departure._

 _"I'm okay with you leaving." Soifon said._

 _Naruto looked at her and saw the honesty in her eyes, she placed her hand gently on his face and gave him a loving kiss._

 _"Just come back to me, don't be like her..."_

 _Naruto knew who she meant by her and how much it had affected Soifon to see Yoruichi leave again. The strong woman he met before he left for hueco mundo wasn't the same woman he met on his return, she looked crushed, it reminded of how he felt when he had to see his mother leave again. If he left and didn't return he feared Soifon wouldn't be able to take it, like Yoruichi she let him in, it seemed impossible for others but that was the easy part, letting the person she'd learnt to cherish go was the difficult part._

 _"It's a promise ya'know!." Naruto said._

 _Soifon smiled one of her few true smiles and hugged Naruto close to her._

 _"I want to spend the rest of the day with you like this..." Soifon said._

 _"Whatever you want."_

 _"Naruto..."_

 _"Mhmm?."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Err..."_

 _End of flashback._

Naruto chuckled at his own stupidity he had deep feelings for Soifon, he really cared for her but since he found out what he felt for Sakura wasn't love, Naruto wasn't sure what real love truly was, but maybe trying to seduce Soifon again so he could avoid giving an answer wasn't the best of moves, his groin would agree since it was the last thing Soifon 'touched' before she left... More like stormed out but meh, she showed up with the other captains when they saw he and Sasuke off so he was sure he could patch up their relationship when he got back. Maybe he could rope Yoruichi in and make her his girl too. Normally a woman would hate to share but Soifon was different, she understood that Naruto wouldn't be satisfied with just her and left him with the option of taking more lovers, despite himself Naruto offered to let her do the same, but she declined (thankfully so), saying that every man in the soul society except he and Sasuke grossed her out and she didn't want to be involved with the Uchiha either since he was Naruto's best friend and their attitudes would undoubtedly conflict each other.

Even with the freedom to take other lovers Naruto had only slept with Soifon and no one else when he was in the soul society, as at that time, none interested him like Soifon. Now that had changed, the neko sleeping blissfully on his bed interested him a lot, she was like-

Out of nowhere two massive rietsu appeared making Naruto's eyes widened, the show of surprise was momentary and was quickly replaced by a foxy grin.

Naruto stared at Yoruichi who looked unaffected by the spiritual pressure.

'She must be in deep.'

Naruto quickly dressed himself and pushed his window open, he hopped on top the railing of his balcony, he tightened his grip on his two sheathed zanpakto. Naruto pushed himself off the balcony and glided in the air momentarily with a grin similar to Kurama's bloodlusted grin.

"I'm coming for ya... Arrancar!"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaannnnd that's a chapter!.**

 **Forgive the typos and bad writing in a whole.**

 **Hope ya liked it.**

 **And oh ah we had a lemon already?, betcha didn't see that coming hehehe get it?, coming sounds like cumming.**

 **Anyways Naruto and Soifon are confirmed lovers, but not Naruto and Yoruichi, sex doesn't mean she's part of the harem so she's still pick-able and y'all still have ten blank spots to fill.**

 **Ten grand says Halibel's gonna have one of the highest votes.**

 **JK I don't have ten grand...**

 **Anyways hit those reviews, tell me how you feel about the story, criticize, praise, rant Idgaf just tell me how you're feeling.**

 **That will be all for now my pretties. Merry Christmas!**

 **1\. Yuki translates to snow. It's pretty obvious why Sasuke named his neko Yuki.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
